FKWar 11
' ' The eleventh of the FK Wars. It ran from 5 to 19 July in 2001. Warleader Gwyneth Meirionfa Summary Premise LaCroix once told Nicholas, "We are each other. You will always be mine - eternally!" He may or may not have been speaking figuratively, but let's take him literally. What if Forever Knight characters suddenly did start becoming each other? PREMISE: When FK characters start displaying personality changes, factions begin to worry. The worry becomes greater when factions realize that characters, both mortal and vampire, are actually taking on personality traits of other characters. But it's more, much more than that. They are truly on the road to becoming each other, and begin having total identity switches. What is causing these changes? Can they be prevented? Are they permanent? How can the characters be brought back to themselves? These are the challenges facing factions as they converge on Toronto.WarMistress's post on FORKNI-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU, Wed, 27 Jun 2001 14:14:13 EDT Factions Governing Characters If you want to use an FK character, permission must be obtained from the leader(s) of the character's primary faction, who are responsible for keeping the character's schedule. For this war, primary factions are as follows: Nick - Knighties; LC - Cousins; Schanke - FoDs; Natalie - NatPack; Janette - Ravenettes; Screed - RatPack; Vachon - Vaqueros; Tracy - Dark Perks. Leaders must grant permission unless the time is already given to someone else. Leaders do not have the right to vet or control content of posts with borrowed characters. General Rules *Joining other faction's lists for spying purposes is not permitted and is grounds for dismissal from war XI. *No crossover characters from other shows are permitted. *Opening/call to arms/getting to Toronto posts are limited to one per faction, up to three parts. Individual getting to Toronto stories should be incorporated into faction posts, and should not be posted individually by faction members. Rules for Attacks *Attacks may not be ignored. During the course of the war, each faction may dismiss one attack only as a dream. *Individuals must be notified in general terms about the time of an attack, to ensure no conflicts in the time line. *Attacks not agreed in advance must be wrapped up in one post. *In order to return to the spontaneity of the first few wars, sneak attacks on factions or individuals will be allowed. By filing a permission slip, you've agreed to be attacked. *Any faction or individual who has been attacked more than four times in the war has a right to refuse further attacks for a period agreed upon between that faction's leaders and the WarMistress. *No killing, maiming or bringing across of players is permitted. Rules for Switches Following are the War XI rules for using characters and arranging character switches: Switches will involve Nick, LaCroix, Natalie, Schanke, Janette, Vachon, Screed, and Tracy. Characters switch in pairs, only with each other. For example, Natalie becomes Screed and Screed becomes Natalie. Secondary characters may be used in stories by announcing to FORKNI-L that a character is being used in a post. Secondary characters/inanimate objects may only be switched with characters under special circumstances and by permission of the Warmistress. Players may not switch with characters. One pair of character switches (Screed and LaCroix) will be set in motion in the opening post by the WM and the involved factions. Factions who schedule characters only control the body of the character during the war. For example, the Knighties schedule Nick's physical body and whatever personality is within Nick at the time. Factions may not withhold agreement to switches unless there is a time conflict, and then should re-schedule as soon as possible. Switches may take place gradually, where two characters start displaying each other's characteristics, but retain at least some self-awareness, or instantaneously, where two characters totally switch identities, and immediately become each other. In all cases, gradual switches will eventually lead to total identity switches. A character's memory transfers with a character's 'personality', while a character's physical characteristics and needs remain with the body. For example, all LC's vampiric powers and vampiric needs remain with his body, regardless of who is inhabiting it. Events leading to switches and actual switches have no defined time limit. However, when planning switches, please take into consideration requests from other factions. Control of a character's 'personality' transfers with each switch. For example, Nick and LC have switched personalities. The Knighties thus control Nick's body and LC's personality, while the Cousins control LC's body and Nick's personality. A writer needs to borrow Nick's body or LC's personality. (and by default borrows LC's personality). She would contact the Knightie leaders to get permission. Later, the writer needs to use Nick's personality or LC's body. She would contact the Cousinly Leaders for permission. Time passes, and Nick and LC revert to normal. At the end of a switch, characters return to themselves until the next switch they are involved in. The Knighties would then still control Nick's body, but now they control his personality again. The Cousins still control LC's body, but now they have control over his personality, too. Characters who come back to themselves may remain in their own bodies for a maximum of 24 hours, although there is no minimum. Factions writing switches should work together on the resulting storyline, and cooperate in writing each other's characters. For informational and scheduling purposes, please inform the WM of all switches. The WM will keep track of switches. Anyone unsure of who to contact about using a particular personality or body should ask the WM for information. The WM reserves the right to terminate switches for plotline or other reasons. The WM may occasionally make posts affecting and directing character switches. In all cases, she will notify the involved factions prior to doing so.WarMistress's post on FORKNI-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU, Wed, 27 Jun 2001 18:00:24 EDT Factions * Cousins ::Leaders: Cousin Tserisa, Bob Sellers, Cousin Tok (Three Heads of Cerberus) ::Members: Cousin Stan, Arletta, Brandi, Cousin Michelle, Cousin Maria, Deborah, Will, Scottie, Rhonda, Jessica, Czarine, Brianna, Cousin Celeste * Cousins of the Knight ::Leaders: Kyer en Ysg, Kezia Hepden ::Members: Desiree, Diane, Jenieve, La Countess, Andrea, Lisa * Dark Perks ::Leaders: Anne Jensen, Anita Blake, Wolfy Knight ::Members: Bratty Spike, Cat Beck, Celia Darrow, Deanie, Eric McCann, Jeanette, Jennifer Colbert, Jennifer Funke, June Jackson, Larissa Field, Cousin Mary, Night Angel, Valerie, Gabriel Nichols/Gubs (House Merc) * Die-Hards/Independents ::Leaders: Laura Ruggiero, Stealth Mom, Don Fasig ::Members: Brenda Bell, Allexxis Romanov-Murtha, Dr. Fred, Klytaimnestra, Samantha Stinkfish * FoDs ::Leader: Cindy Brewer ::Members: Cathie Schultz, Valerie Gilson, J. Anderson/Spiff, Ron, Leah McCann * Knighties ::Leaders: Catherine Kendall/Katrinka, Chris Rosmini/Roz, Terri, Nancy Taylor ::Leaders-in-Training: Mindy, Julia Brooks, Tara A. Williams/Knightie Gemsong ::Members: Marla R. Kaye, Lauren Harris, Tracey Rayner, Terri Wadsworth/Eowyn, Jeannie, Sandra Gray, Susan Honig, Beth Brown, Kristin Harris, Lisa Knust, Maria Corral, Chris Forward * Mercenary Guild ::Leaders: Laurie Schlagel/Laurie Mercbard (Grand High Poohbah), Mildred Cady (Merc Mommy General) ::Members: Sara Orel (Merc House Mommy), Eve Dutton, Angela Gottfried/Ligeia, Mackie the Mole, Rebecca Le Fleur/Ezmee * NatPack ::Leaders: Debra Ann Fiorini, Meg Anderson ::Members: Tina Cooling, Jill Kirby, Valerie Lynn Elizabeth Meachum Kessler, Sharon/Sah, Judith Freudenthal, Betsy Vera, Robyn, Jennie Hayes, Jen Nelson * Nick & NatPack ::Leaders: Laura McMillan/Soulseeker, Susan Bennett ::Members: Idalia Kakesako, Jeanine Hornby, Marci Cheeseman, Lisa Hobbs, Alexis Zeiger/Lex, Emily Hanson, Kelly Parks, Anne Gudnason, Marilyn Warren, Angela Brown, Grace DeStefano, Amber Lelak, Mary Combs, Michelle Loo, Carrie Brennan, Eva Robinson, Jennifer Dukarski, Cecilia Long, Sherry Hartley/Boomer, Karen Gunther, Sue Clark, Karin Siefert, Barbara Goddeau, Angi Hicks, Angi Reimann, Jeanette Nelson, Alyce Crimaldi, Jenice D. Coffey, Kevin Matsumoto, Carla Martinek, Laila HaNassi * Nunkies Anonymous ::Leaders: Patt (withdrawn due to RL), Christy Stillman, Bonnie ::Members: Jayne, LadyNay, Kc, Anne, Jan, Chris/Dalhallyn, Caren, Jules, Evil Cousin Tiff, Susan/Supaige, Sistah Shele, Laura, Glennis, Erik LeBeau, Beverly, Paul, Dee * RatPack ::Leaders: John Ewan, Libby (Libratsie) Singleton (Second-in-Uncommand) ::Members: Lisa McDavid/McLisa, Bonnie Kate Pardoe, Alan Anders * Raven/ettes ::Leader: kimmer ::Members: jason, alex, kaiya, lorna, molly, chanda, mindi, time, teresa, leeann, claudia * Unnamed ::Leaders: Julia Kocich, Les G, Lauren ::Members: Amie, April, Courage, DarkStranger, Illinois Jules, Janet, Kathy, Lora, Lorin, Lucify, Marel, Megan, Mikh, Nancy, Paula, Rae, Siona, Susan, Dawn * Vaqueros ::Leaders: Felicia Olivier, Cloud Worley, Tabitha Carlson ::Members: Teri DeLong, Diane/Dona Angel, Tammy, Emma Lighton, Joanne Seamans, Teresa Floyd/LapLor, Melissa McFarlin, Sarah Howard, Marilyn Teplitz, Tracy Sue Morris, Mary Bloom War Archives Archived War Posts * FK War Archive Yahoo! Group (old) (new) Look down the page for the 2001 posts. * Forever Knight Website Archive copy - all posts, with index Faction Leaders' Guidelines * Participants and Rules (originally at http://www.geocities.com/Athens/7139/war11participants.htm ) * Faction Sites (originally at http://www.geocities.com/athens/7139/fkwar11factions.htm ) War Sites Most factions had their own war sites, including such things as instructions for joining and permission slips, lists and biographies of participants, and archived story posts made by (or involving) faction members. * Raven/ettes XI * Cousins * Vaqueros * Perks/Dark Perks * Knighties * NatPack: **permission slips ** story archives * Unnamed Faction Memorable moments Footnotes Category: FK Wars